My Heart Sings Because of You
by KarlyJB
Summary: Just cute songs, to tell the story of a cute couple.
1. Maybe

**Hello guys...I'm now officialy crazy about Kurt and Blaine...haha they are just so cute...so I decided to write little stories about them, each one inspired by a song...If I'm inspired I'll upload more than one per day...but for now just let me know what you think..Love you all..!**

**I don't own GLEE...!**

* * *

**Maybe  
**

_"When I see your face there's not a thing that I would change..."_**  
**

"It's just not right" Kurt sighed and took a sit in the edge of the bed "I'm tired of this"

"C'mon Kurt it isn't supposed to be so hard to find an outfit for prom" Blaine gently placed his hand over Kurt's shoulder and sat beside him

"I know" his eyes met with Blaine's "but, this, is my last prom , then everything will be over"

"Everything?"

"Yes, my life as I know it" Kurt looked at himself in front of the mirror "That night has to be perfect"

"Well" Blaine put his arms around Kurt's waist "As far as I'm concerned you can wear a sack of potatoes, you'll still look awesome"

"More than you?" Kurt turned around so they were face to face

"Maybe" Blaine smiled and softly picked Kurt's lips with his , hugging him so tight, so he could feel that everything might change after prom except his love for him.

* * *

**First One...Enjoy...! :) God Bless You...!**


	2. Good People

**A/N:Hello Gleeks...! I'm back...thanks for the alerts...on the first chapter...seriously..I hope you like this one, I got inspired by this amazing artist that I found out about ,looking for songs..to sing to my nephew..hahaha..anyway...I just want to make clear that I own nothing...the characters belong to Ryan Murphy...and the song well..I'll write it below this hahaha, Love you all..and please tell me what you think...Reviews are welcome...and constructive criticism too...xoxoxo**

* * *

_"Where'd all the good people go? I've been changing channels, I don't see them on the TV shows"_

_**Jack Jhonson/Where'd all the Good People Go**_

**Good People**

The night had fallen fast over Ohio. Kurt's living room had always had a beautiful sight of the city, but tonight neither him nor Blaine were interested in looking outside. Both were just laying in front of the television , cuddled on the couch, hand in hand , with a bowl of pop corn , already half eaten.

"What is wrong with the world?"Kurt asked watching the screen of the TV ,they had never been fans of watching the news but for some reason tonight , they stopped for a moment to know what was happening around the globe , and it wasn't nice.

"What?" Blaine looked at his boyfriend a little confused

"We've been watching the news for almost twenty minutes and I haven't heard anything positive!"

Blaine just grinned "I told you, we should watch a movie instead" His thumb gently caressing Kurt's knuckles.

"Yeah , you're right, this is all too depressing!" Kurt looked down and let out a sigh

Blaine took the remote and turn off the TV, leaving the room in silence in only matter of seconds. Then softly let go of Kurt's hand and immediately placed it on his cheek " Kurt , I don't care what the news say , they never pay attention to the good things , or the good people " Blaine pronounced his next words almost in a whisper "The brave people , like you" He kissed Kurt softly on the lips, then placing his face only inches away from Kurt , Blaine smiled "Better?"

"You always make everything better" Kurt said kissing Blaine one last time before turning the TV on again.

* * *

**So there it is...my first note was really long..so I just want to say..one las time..I don't own Glee...and Jack Jhonson is AWESOME...! ****God Bless You all...! :)**


	3. If You Allow Me

**Hi guys so...I'm back..yesterday I was watching Alice in Wonderland and suddenly an amazing song sounden on mi iPod...and well this is the result hahahaha...! Enjoy...this is just my version of their first date...! Klaine...!:)**

**I don't own GLEE...!  
**

* * *

****_"So maybe it's true that I can't live without you"  
_

_**Boys like Girls/Twoo is Better than One**  
_

_****_**If You Allow Me  
**

Kurt's Hummel life had change a lot in the few months, he had left McKinley, he had left all the humiliation behind, and at Dalton he was finally finding the peace that he needed , he found friends, and comfort but the most important he found love. The first time he had seen Blaine he thought he had the most beautiful brown eyes in the world, after that, every single day, he found himself discovering things in Blaine's personality and life that made Kurt fall in love with him.

And after all the struggling there he was waiting patiently, sitting in his bed, allowing himself to get lost in the music coming from his iPod, finally turning it off when his cellphone beeped.

_Would you open your door, please?. Blaine_

Kurt read the message , a smile immediately appeared on his face , he got up and checked himself in front of the mirror, the leather jacket he was wearing combined with a white t-shirt and black jeans ,achieve the look that he was looking for , not too elegant but chick enough. It had to be perfect, especially for his first date. Well his first date with Blaine.

"Oh no, you didn't!" Kurt said rolling his eyes, looking at Blaine holding a bouquet of roses.

"You deserve this "Blaine captured Kurt's lips with his in a quick kiss "and more"

After taking the flowers and placing them over his desk, Blaine took Kurt's hand guiding him outside his room, even though they were a couple for a few days by now, this was their first real date, and for both one of the most important moments of their lives.

"So, where are we going?" Kurt asked grinning at Blaine when they got into his car

"You'll see "

* * *

"Don't look!" Blaine chuckled holding his hands against Kurt's eyes. After arriving to their destiny, they still had to walk a little to get to the right place, but Blaine wanted it to be all a surprise, so after stepping outside the car he helped Kurt to do the same and gently covered his eyes, guiding him all the way until the reach their table.

"Okay, here we are" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, after putting his hands down, letting Kurt take a look.

"Oh my God, Blaine, I…" Kurt put his hands around Blaine's shoulders pulling him into a tight hug. They were in a park a few miles away from Dalton. A table was settled in the middle of the grass, under a big tree, hanging from its branches were a lot of candles inside plastic containers, illuminating the night like a million fireflies "You're the best"

"Just because I have the best" Another hug. Followed by a soft kiss.

"So, how much did it take you to place all these candles?" Kurt asked sheepishly after finishing his meal.

"Not that much" he smiled "I got some help"

Both looked at each other for a few seconds, Blaine finally left his seat and extended his arm to grab Kurt's hand, when they were finally sitting on the grass, Blaine grabbed his guitar "There's one more thing" he said "Since regionals are in one week, I thought it would be a perfect time to practice" Kurt's eyes shone brightly as a smile appeared on his face, Blaine love making him smile.

_The power lights went out_

_And I am all alone_

_But I don't really care at all_

_Not answering my phone_

Kurt started singing.

_All the games you played _

_The promises you made_

_Couldn't finish what you started_

_It only darkness still remain_

Blaine continued and both smiled at each other while singing the song, finally getting to the last part.

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_But I think I'll be alright_

Kurt and Blaine sang together, their voices echoing in the air around them.

"Kurt" Blaine put his guitar aside, taking Kurt's hand one more time. After all those days, it still made Kurt shiver "I love that song, and singing it with you, but…"

Kurt grinned

"I just don't more solos in your life, no more lonely days, or nights" Blaine got closer, placing his face only inches away from Kurt's "I'm always going to be there" looking at the grass Blaine continued "If you allow me"

"Blaine Anderson" Kurt spoke feeling his heart beating so hard that he could hear it "For a long time, I didn't even knew who I was, or what I wanted of life" his smile went bigger "I still don't know for sure what I want of life, but one thing I'm sure of, is that" Kurt wasn't sure if the next word were the right ones, still he pronounced them "I want you there"

Blaine's eyes opened up to look at his boyfriend, smiling he softly put his hand on Kurt's cheek , caressing it with his thumb , placing softly his lips over Kurt's , Blaine kissed him tenderly and sweet, his lips parted for only one second to catch some air " Why do our rehearsals always end up like this?" Blaine asked laughing lightly

"Shut up" Kurt laughed as well and returned the kiss, this time pulling Blaine into a warm and full of love embrace.

* * *

**Well reviews are accepted...! love you all and God Bless You..! Thanks for reading..!**


End file.
